A Girl Can Dream
by Cupid's Bride
Summary: Miley realized that she had to do something to get Jake back when performing at a birthday party. Set between Good Golly Miss Dolly and Torn Between two Hannah's. [A two shot.] Status: Complete
1. A Girl Can Dream

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Disney owns everything Hannah Montana, Nina owns her songs and real life people own themselves. Savvy?

**Author's Note**: Okay I didn't want to post chapter four of Message Delivered, especially since I am nowhere near finished with it. So, I give you this. Any beef you might pick with me about the way I wrote this; send me a PM or a review and I'll explain it to you then. And my writing is completely different from Message Delivered. I have a lot more descriptive sentences here for imagery. I apologize for being verbose.

**Story happens between _Good Golly Miss Dolly _and _Torn Between Two Hannah's_.**

**WARNING**: OOC (out of characterness) and OC (original characters) present!!!!!! I couldn't find the band's (for Hannah Montana, anyway) names… so I'm making them up.

* * *

**A Girl Can Dream**

* * *

As soon as Jake Ryan dropped the Rachel bomb on her, Miley felt like she had been punched. With a jackhammer. Then, she was left for dead. 

Walking aimlessly in the empty hallways of Sea View Middle, she recollected the way she treated Jake from day one. She kept rejecting him; and wouldn't even give him the time of day. It wasn't like she deserved to be dismissed so easily - but she _really_ had this one coming.

Jake had the right to move on. This was what she wanted him to do in the first place!

Except for the fact that she just changed her mind. Maybe she should have let him know before...

If only she talked over him before he asked Lilly to the dance! Or if only she just admitted to him that she liked him as soon as she realized it instead of make some dumb excuse that she knew another Jake Ryan! Or maybe if only she just let him see the tape, instead of steal it!

Dang flabit.

It was now too late.

* * *

----------------------------------Jake/Miley----------------------------------

* * *

Miley smiled after Aunt Dolly reminded her of what she advices to millions of her fans everyday. She was in her room trying to think positive about her situation. _Who said that it was too late for her to tell him she liked him?_

Only she had the power to determine whether or not it was too late. The point was, Jake and Rachel were _kinda_ going out. They weren't exclusive or serious yet. If they were serious or in love then it would be different. But since they weren't; Miley can actually find out without hurting either of the couple… much. Rachel would probably get miffed, especially if it did turn out the Jake still liked her to some degree.

She was jerked away from her thoughts with a buoyant sound. Her cellphone started ringing and picked it up after seeing one of her guitarists' name pop up on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley? It's Kenny."

Ah, Ken Hewitt – the hot, but, 21-year-old guitarist. "Hey, how's it hangin'? Did we have rehearsal today that I forgot about and it's your turn to say I'm supposed to get there?"

He laughed. "Uh, no – unless I forgot about it too then we're both supposed to be there already."

They both laughed at that. When the band started out small gigs in California, before Hannah Montana became a sensation, sometimes, she had trouble getting away from her normal life as simply Miley. At times, she had to skip the occasional rehearsal because she forgot and couldn't go to them as she dealt with the "normal" life.

The band members, while completely informed of her double life from the get-go, were always worried that she wouldn't make it to the really important practices and called her to confirm early enough so she could make it or make different arrangements. They took turns in doing it. But Ken forgot about the rehearsal and his turn to call her one time.

When he realized it, he called her to say that he'll pick her up from school (wearing an auburn wig, or else people will recognize him as Hannah Montana's guitarist) and pose as her cousin who got sick of Jackson (who was great at going along with the charade). He was ambushed by a couple of Miley's classmates (--cough-- that trouble some duo, Amber and Ashley --cough--) who thought he was soooooo cute and didn't believe he was over 18. They were both about an hour late to the rehearsal.

The others weren't really mad – they ended up laughing at Ken's traumatizing experience with rabid girls, and the practice turned out well. It was a goofy and fun memory that the singer and guitarist shared.

"Seriously though - I have a favor to ask of you." Kenny said.

"Shoot."

"My girlfriend's birthday is tomorrow; and I want to surprise her. You see, she knows that I'm in a band, but she doesn't know that I'm the guitarist for Hannah Montana, who she is actually a fan of."

Miley smiled at this. Kenny was sooooo sweet. Like Jake could be, that is when he wasn't being obnoxious. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be thinking about HIM. She focused on what Kenny was saying. Good thing she didn't miss anything.

He continued on, "I was just going to give her, a ticket to a performance but then I just realized that the next one isn't until a month and half from now. So I was wondering if you could attend and sing at her birthday party tomorrow night. Sorry I'm asking you at the last minute. But I just thought about it today and I'd thought I'd just try and ask you if you could."

"Don't worry about it. Let me check my schedule." Miley checked her calendar. "You are soooo lucky I don't have plans tomorrow night." Singing at that party beat moping about Jake.

"Oh, and uhm – I was also wondering if we can do a couple of cover songs as well because she really likes this Filipina singer."

Cover songs meant she had to learn and practice them. She checked her student planner. "You're lucky I don't have homework." And it beat moping about Jake all night.

"You're the best, Miley! Okay, so I am gonna grab the band and we'll go to your house. Is that fine?"

"I'll tell Dad he'll have to add six more servings for dinner."

* * *

----------------------------------Jake/Miley----------------------------------

* * *

She should have asked what Kenny's girlfriend's full name was. She only knew her nickname, which was "Mii-chan". She should have thought to ask Kenny _wh_oand _how _they met. 

But Miley didn't.

There she was, sitting in her limo… she was going as Hannah Montana, after all! They just passed through the _front gates_ of a gorgeous house in Rolling Hills. There was a line of sports cars and limousines going up to the door, and seemed to have some kind of valet parking as well.

There were even a couple of reporters present, trying to get through the gates or find a way to climb over the thirty feet tall stone walls surrounding the entire compound. Too bad for them, the _Rottweilers_ and human sentinels were thorough with their job in keeping unwanted guests from crashing the party – and they didn't look like they spoke English or would be willing to negotiate with anybody.

_Mii-chan's _house was of a usual Taipan manor design. The house had brown roof tiles, a balcony on the second floor, glass windows and white-painted walls and pillars. The garage on the right side was made by gray cement, giving it a very "ancestral" home appeal.

Miley's jaw dropped as she got a good look at the person who got out of the green, Toyota Prius G in front of her limo.

_Was that Amber Tamblyn?_

Sure enough, the twenty-three year old actress was wearing an emerald-green mandarin-styled, silk top and a black denim jacket over it, with dark jean capris and green, Mary-Jane flats. Miley saw that she had a denim purse, a pair of simple white-gold studs that had a square-cut emerald in the middle and her hair was held up with a pair of green chopsticks with curly strands framing her face as she smiled for the only photographer in the premises. Then Amber went inside.

Before Miley knew it, it was her turn to get out.

She pasted a smile on her face, and posed.

Kenny told her not too get too dolled up. It wasn't a concert or a publicized event. It was a just a friends-and-family party.

So here she was; wearing a metallic silver camisole with a mini, red jacket, and a pair of skinny fit jeans tucked into soft-white boots. She was wearing a pair of citrine drop earrings, black bracelets on her left arm while a silver wrist watch on the other. She held a simple silver clutch in her hand, matching her cami. She was neither dressy nor casual.

"Hey, Hannah!" A familiar, female voice called out to her. Miley turned to it and saw her red and wavy-haired, make-up artist.

She was dressed in a white three-fourths sleeved, silk shirt and black flare slacks. As usual, she wasn't wearing too much make-up, just mascara and a red lip gloss. She was wearing ruby studs and silver bracelets and a wristwatch. Her make-up bag was nowhere to be found, but she did have a white, medium, Coach Hobo purse to go along with her black stilettos. "Glad you made it in good time, by the way!"

"Hey Arielle. You know who Mii-chan is?" They started walking through the doors and into a gorgeous receiving room. They followed the throng of people who were making their way straight through, toward the back of the mansion. "She has a REALLY nice house."

"Oh yes, her make-up artist and hairdresser are friends of mine…" She stopped. "Wait, Kenny didn't tell you who his girlfriend is?!"

"No he didn't, and I never thought to ask."

"She's Misako Uno. The Japanese girl from the _Grudge 2_?"

Miley almost stopped walking. "Really? Well, he never really spoke about her."

Arielle smiled. "They only got together two weeks ago, at least that's what Mari and Rafael told me. She's part of a Japanese Euro-techno and R&B singing group call AAA, or Attack All Around. But right now, Misako is taking a break from that and the Japanese showbiz. She's on vacation right now – will be here for about six more months, I believe. They bumped into each other when you did a concert at Typhoon Lagoon and they've been talking to each other ever since."

They almost reached the back doors when two people flagged them.

The female had straight black-and-brown highlighted hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a red tank top with a denim jacket over it and matching jeans. She was wearing a pair of wooden sandals and had a black clutch. She didn't wear make-up except for s shiny lip gloss.

The male had spiked up black hair. He was wearing a brown three-fourth sleeved shirt with a green bubble vest over it. He had khaki pants on and a pair of green, Roca sneaks. He also had black, square-framed glasses on.

Arielle said, "Hey!" And kissed each on their cheeks. She gestured towards Miley and said, "This is Hannah Montana. Hannah, these are my friends; Mari Junko and Tôya Kimura."

"Nice to meet you!" Mari, the female, said while giving Miley a hug and kiss.

"Call me Raf or Rafael – it's my showbiz nickname." Tôya, rather, Raf said while also giving her a hug and kiss. "Oh my! I love your hair, although…" He lowered his voice. "Why are you wearing a wig?"

Miley's eyes bugged out as Arielle checked each direction for unwanted listeners as she smacked him. He said, "Ouch," Before nodding in understanding. He led them elsewhere.

"How did you know?" Miley asked, in hushed tones.

"Honey, when you've worked with as much hair and disguises as I have – you tend to notice these things up close." He opened a door and descended the staircase it revealed. Minding his volume, he continued to whisper, "But I have to give your hairdresser props for this. I would never have guessed this wasn't your real hair. I had to hug you and smell the tell-tale scent of elastic and fake hair to really be sure."

"Don't worry." Mari told the flabbergasted Miley. "We won't tell – we swear by the _kami_ and they will not forgive us if we break our oath. Oh, and by the way; we're leading you straight to Kenny and the band right now."

Sure enough, they reached the basement where the band was. The basement was like a small gym/entertainment/dance center. There was a section with padded floors, weights, and exercise machines. Another part had carpeted floors, two bean bag chairs, a lazy boy and TV with DVD and video game components. The biggest part of the basement had mirrors, and wooden floors with hand rails. There was a stairway between the gym and entertainment sections that led to a door.

"Hey Hannah!" Kenny, R.J. – the pianist, Nikki – a back up singer, Cassie – another back-up singer, Jane – the percussionist, and Devon – the bassist AND second guitarist all chorused from the entertainment section. They were watching a football game.

They were wearing their usual, and casual attire. Except for the back up singers who wore black shirts and pants.

Miley approached them and said, "Hey y'all!" She glared at Kenny who winced.

"I probably should have told you who exactly my girlfriend was, huh?"

"Dang straight, you should have!"

Everybody laughed.

Arielle quickly pushed Miley onto a vacant stool. "I love how you did your make-up dear. But if you have to be Hannah Montana tonight, you need a little more drama and oomph in your eyes."

Raf and Mari started commenting of how she should make it less dramatic; to bring out the smoothness of her skin, or just make the look natural – it suited her better and would totally match her simple but chic look. Arielle, who was informed of the dual identity Miley had, struggled to explain why she couldn't do that.

After making a brief, but big decision, Miley told her secret to the two. Of course they had to swear by their gods (they were Shintoists) that they can't tell anyone. And her make-up artist had to testify that the two can really keep it zipped.

Mari finally dug through her bag. "Here, I always have an extra pair on me." She handed Miley a box.

She opened it and found… "Hazel contacts?"

"It's just cosmetic. No prescription on it. You can put it on, and we can do something new with your eyes without giving you away to your peers as much. Besides, no one really knows Hannah Montana's eye color so far."

"Thanks, Mari. I appreciate this."

Raf clapped his hands. "Alright, alright! Enough with all the drama, let's get you ready – Kenny over there is getting pretty antsy and I am sure that Mii-chan needs to be cheered up pretty soon."

* * *

----------------------------------Jake/Miley----------------------------------

* * *

After much fuss over equipment, make-up, and warm-ups… Hannah and company made their way between the gym and entertainment sections of the basement, up the stairway and out the door. It led them to another room with a Ping-Pong table, a pool table and pinball machine. 

Kenny explained, "Mii-chan and her family like playing a lot of different things."

They exited the room through another doorway which led them to the kitchen. Waving to the sushi chefs, they passed through the kitchen and to another receiving room. This room, however, led to the back, sliding glass doors of the estate. Miley simply assumed that the party was in the backyard. It was okay with her. Even if it was already autumn the weather wasn't the cold yet. It was California, after all.

With Kenny, Mari and Raf leading the rest, her view of where they were heading was blocked.

They stepped out, one by one, and Miley's jaw dropped.

The scene she was looking at was no backyard.

It was a picturesque Japanese garden, with a gazebo, cherry blossom trees, a small waterfall and pond, and a bridge. The pathway led to a building that Miley saw in an anime on Cartoon Network called _Samurai X_. She vaguely remembered seeing a variation of it in previews of Kill Bill, Volume 1.

Mari explained, "Misako's half-American and half- Japanese uncle, who actually owns this place, married a half Taiwanese and half Japanese woman. They combined architecture from the three cultures and came up with this arrangement. Some rooms in the house are of American design such as the Solarium which you haven't seen… the others are Taiwanese and Japanese. The front yard and the physical appearance of the mansion are mostly Taipan design. The back yard, however, is completely Japanese."

Raf added, "Actually, there's this absolutely no-access room in the dojo. Mr. and Mrs. Uno built a shrine there, too."

"Wow." Miley said. Except for Kenny, the band echoed her sentiment.

Eventually, they reached the dojo where everybody was.

Surprisingly, only two-thirds of the room was filled with party-goers. There was a performance area, where a funky-dressed Asian group was performing to some type of Euro-dance beat with a hybrid of psychedelic guitar and piano lines. There were seven of them.

Kenny supplied, "Those are her group mates performing up there now. We're going after they perform their song called _Shalala Kibou no Uta _(translation: Song of Hope) and introduce us."

He explained to Miley and company during the practice last night that had told Misako that he couldn't make it to her birthday party because he had a last minute band performance.

She was upset at first, but understood showbiz. Her uncle and aunt and the AAA members were informed of the surprise. They worked everything out in secrecy, scheming to surprise the celebrant in more ways than one.

Eventually, they called up Misako to the stage. She was dressed in a beautiful lilac dress with black leggings and was accessorized with various purple jewelries. She had lavender sneakers on and her honey-and-chestnut-dyed hair was half up, half down.

"Thanks so much for coming and performing, you guys." She said as she held a neon pink microphone. "It was such a nice surprise! Would you all believe that I was told that Nisshi, Ura-chan and Chi were the only ones who said they were coming on time because the rest had delayed flights!?" Two guys and a girl bowed their heads.

Everybody started mumbling about half-hearted apologies for lying to the birthday girl.

"It's alright – the thought meant a lot. You guys are the best!" She was about to go down and continue mingling with her guests when a good-looking but feminine-looking guy stopped her.

"We can't have you leaving the stage! You're already up here – might as well perform _Shalala_ with us!"

"Yeah, Nisshi is right!" A girl whose black hair was up in a ponytail supplied. "Come on, Mii-chan!"

Misako looked at the audience who immediately burst into claps and cheers, and want her to perform as well. She looked directly at where Miley and the others were, although Miley was surprised that she simply blinked and turned to her band mates.

Looking up, Miley saw that there were lights over them and would have blinded Misako if she wasn't so used to it. But the lighting was not directed at her "surprise" guests. So from her vantage point on the stage, there was no way for Misako to have recognized Hannah Montana and her band.

Misako nodded. "Okay, who am I to deny Nisshi, Yuka-chan and the rest of you guys!"

Everybody laughed and cheered for her and the group as they switched from hand-held microphones to headsets. When they were ready, someone played a major chord to start everybody off and everybody started singing and dancing to the song.

It was a mostly Japanese song, with a few English phrases turned in; but Miley liked it. It was different and refreshing. She decided that the tune was catchy and sang along when everybody reached the chorus like the others in the audience.

The song came to its end and finally Nisshi waved a hand towards where she and others were at. Kenny moved forward, the rest of the band following him.

When Kenny got to the stage, Misako pounced on him. They exchanged a little kiss and then Kenny turned to Miley while speaking to his girlfriend. "Mii-chan, this is Hannah Montana."

Misako went up to Miley and gave her a hug. "I am so glad to meet you! I am a fan of your work."

Miley smiled. "Thanks!" She didn't watch Misako's movie because she didn't really like scary movies, so she just said, "I love your voice! To be honest, before today, I never heard of AAA as a singing group."

"Thank you. Don't worry, you're not the only one!"

Further conversation was ceased when a guy from the group, who seemed to lead the rest, spoke into his microphone. "So everybody, our special guest star tonight is Hannah Montana – who will be performing some of her upcoming singles and more!"

Misako, and the rest of AAA got off the stage while Hannah Montana and the band members set up.

Devon, instead of his bass, had a black guitar and was tuning it up. Jane was already sitting in a chair with her Bodhrán (an Irish frame drum). Cassie, Nikki and Miley were all setting up their microphones and stands. The six people surrounded R.J. who was at the center of the stage with the piano.

So basically, the piano was in the middle, while the rest form a circle around the pianist and his instrument. Miley, of course, was up front and center. Her guitarists were flanked on either side of her. The two back up singers on Kenny's side. The drummer/percussionist on Devon's side.

The stage itself was circular, so everyone got their share of the spotlight.

And Hannah Montana was going to rock tonight… acoustic rock, that is.

When everybody was good and ready, Miley spoke into her mic, "Okay – we're starting off with a song that's coming out on CD next month. And if I can tell y'all a secret – y'all are the first to hear this." Everybody cheered. "So don't tell my manager, who is also my dad, about this for the next couple of weeks 'cause he'll have my head for releasing this way in advance." They laughed a little at that. "I know – I shouldn't quit my day job to be a comedian." Now they laughed at that.

Chuckling aside, Jane started a beat then Kenny and Devon played the strands for _If We Were a Movie_.

Miley enjoyed singing the first stanza and chorus, smiling at various guests who were taking pictures or recording the performance with their digital cameras. She swayed to the music, just having fun. But when the second stanza rolled around, she allowed herself to zone out and closed her eyes.

_Hannah Montana was talking to Jake about Miley Stewart. It was surreal. He liked that girl. He liked the normal person she acted to be during the day. A girl who didn't like him because of what she saw about him._

_Then everything changed._

Then Miley opened her eyes letting everyone see an emotion-filled gaze. She let them see her pain a little while longer before closing them again and getting lost in her thoughts.

If it was a normal movie plotline; there would be a girl and boy. But they weren't.

Miley and Jake were two people who hid secrets from the world.

They both had two different identities…

_I wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero is disguise_

… it's just that Miley could hide hers better.

It was more complicated than a girl crushing on her best guy friend who couldn't see her that way.

_And we're together – it's for real now playing_

But she wished it was that simple.

She was scared of making a move before. And because she was afraid, she lost an opportunity to get with him. Now there was nothing there…

_I wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind_

…and all she could do is dream of what could have been…

_I see it – you'd be amazing_

… unless she does something about it.

_If we were movie…_

They weren't a movie.

_You'd be the right guy._

But he was still the guy.

_And I'd be the best friend._

And she was still the girl.

_That you'll fall in love with in the end._

And if she didn't do anything about it, they might not get their happy ending.

Everyone smiled and cheered when she finished the song.

"Okay. Now that I have sang my newest single and shamelessly plugged in a hint about my newest single coming out next month…" she chuckled along with everybody else before continuing, "y'all are goin' to hear Hannah Montana, for the first time ever, do some cover songs. This next one that we're goin' to do is by a Filipina singer… this is for the birthday celebrant; her favorite song by Nina: _A Girl Can Dream_."

Misako and the other girls from the singing group jumped up and down.

The rest of her performance went on without a hitch. But as she sang Nina's songs, Miley thought about how this girl just stood by and watched the guy she liked without saying anything and just watched from afar.

_From the moment I wake up till I fall asleep   
I imagine you're not with her but with me  
Talking and laughing sharing our dreams  
But it's just a fantasy_

She didn't want that to happen with her and Jake. And in realizing that; a plan came to her so suddenly.

* * *

----------------------------------Jake/Miley----------------------------------

* * *

It was Monday morning and Jake had to brace himself for school yet again. He just broke up with Rachel last night when there simply was so chemistry on their date over the weekend. She took it surprisingly well; she cried and bawled and sobbed and even hit him. He supposed he deserved it, especially because he acted like the jerk he had to be in order for Rachel to let him go. 

However he didn't want anyone else… just Miley.

He got out of his limo, pasting a smile on his face as he put on a show.

Inside, he was thinking, 'How could this not get old with these girls?'

They kept on yakking and talking and he acted like he reveled in the attention. Although it seemed as if Rachel hadn't told them about their split yet. Thank God for small favors.

Eventually, he told them that they had to get ready for class, because he had to cram in some last minute homework – not true, of course. He did them all on Saturday night, after the lackluster date. But, it worked with the girls. And so he immediately took the opportunity to go to his locker and grab stuff for his first two classes.

He entered his combo and then opened his locker. He was not all surprised at the amount of notes that fell onto the floor. He was surprised that someone started to help him pick them up. He looked up and saw Miley.

"Hey, Jake," she said, almost nervously. But she had that small smile on her face that made him go crazy as she handed him her pile of fan mail. A smile that she reserves only for him; when she anxious.

"Hey, Miley. What's goin' on?" He really smiled at her, not knowing that he took the last shred of her doubts and insecurities.

"Nothin'. I see the postman has already come by your locker." They both stood up from their crouching positions.

"Yeah; it seems like he's always dropping mail every time I'm not around."

She chuckled and then said, "Well… I uhm, didn't exactly catch him early enough before he delivered your mail. But I still want you to read my letter." She then handed him a slip of notebook paper that was only folded once, not like the other notes he received.

He took it from her outstretched hand, almost disbelievingly. He wanted to say some thing… any thing. But he was knocked into speechlessness.

Miley, who only saw his jaw drop and try to form words, said, "You don't have to say anything. I just hope you won't laugh at me or hate me after reading it."

With those words, she left him at his locker. As soon as she saw him enter their homeroom, he finally gained his mobility back. He dropped the other notes and immediately opened the letter Miley gave him.

_Dear Jake,_

_I know you are going out with someone right now. And I don't blame you for I didn't exactly give you a reason not to. But… there was a song I recently heard. And it struck me so badly, because it was as if I was the girl who wrote it. The girl in the song didn't really do anything about her situation; but I want to be different from her. This is the song:_

_When I was a child  
The story would say  
Somebody will sweep you off your feet someday  
That's what I hoped would happen with you  
More than you could know  
I wanted to tell you that my heart's in your hands  
I prayed for the day that I would get the chance  
Just when I worked up the courage to try  
Much to my surprise_

_That you had somebody else  
'Cause these feelings_

_I keep to myself_

_I may never get to hold you so tight  
I may never get to kiss you goodnight  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes_

_Or so it seems  
I always will be wishing you were mine  
I'll think about what could be all the time  
All the happiness that I could find  
Baby, a girl can dream._

_-Love, Miley-_


	2. Some Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! I don't own Hannah Montana – but I own that song at the end; PLEASE **do not steal it**! I wrote that with my blood, tears and sweat! _Please don't take it away from me without permission!!!!!!!_

AN: Who's been waiting for this one? Ha ha. I know… I know. I said I wasn't going to continue this… but I have a couple of reviewers here who just made me think about getting this done.

**AlwaysxAddicted**, **sam91**, **Future StArLeT 101** and **Jesse McCartney's Girlfriend** (although I believe that **_I_** am his girlfriend; we can share, right!?)… this is for you. And yes – this one's the end. No more. Just this! I am warding you guys off for anymore continuations! I am making the walls higher so you won't get into my evil lair.

mileymontana, I couldn't get rid of this idea first, but don't worry; Her Scent will be updated some time AFTER The English Project. Ha ha. Just give me a couple of days (maybe a week); I have four exams and my final paper to do this week and next week.

* * *

...

…

…

…

**Some Dreams Come True**

…

…

…

…

* * *

Jake folded the letter… pinched himself hard, "_OW!"_, then opened and read it again.

Nope.

There it was. A letter from Miley saying that she liked him.

A letter he wanted to read. A confession he'd been waiting to hear.

He smiled.

He folded the letter the way he received it, took his wallet out from his back pocket and placed the letter in it. He returned the wallet to its rightful place with a BIG smile on his face that Amber and Ashley, who were about to greet him and to tell him and say they found Rachel in the bathroom crying, stop short of reaching him and just watched him.

Next, he deposited his unneeded belongings in the locker and got the ones he did need. He closed the locker, turned to the couple of blushing, dumbstruck girls (there was an expression on his face they've never seen before) and made his way to the classroom, where he would confess to Miley once and for all.

* * *

…………………...

……………………………………………………………….Miley/Jake………………………………………………………………

…………………...

* * *

There was a steady beat of a head hitting a desk that had everyone point and laugh in Lilly Truscott's and Oliver Oken's general direction.

"Miley!" _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_ "Stop it!"

"I," _thump_ "can't," _thump_ "believe" _thump_ "I" _thump_ "did" _thump_ "that!" _THUMP!_ She looked up at her best friends who were worried about her. Her forehead was red from the abuse. Before she could continue slamming her head into the desk Oliver spoke up and said, "Miles, I think the desk has been punished enough."

Lilly glared at him and hit his arm. "You donut!" She turned to her troubled friend. "Miley, just stop it. Tell us what you did so bad that you're hurting yourself badly."

Response? _THUMP!_

"Okay, that wasn't an answer."

Oliver said with his pointer finger in the air, "An answer would require you opening your mouth and sound coming from your voice box."

_Grrrrrrnnnnnnn_.

"Moanin' and groanin' doesn't count!"

Miley groaned again and put her hands up to her face just as Jake came in the room and make his way to her chair, looking really excited. She, barely coherently, said, "I did something stupid. Let's just say that it would've been better if we didn't steal the tape back and Jake saw it." _Poke._ "At least I know he didn't have a girlfriend then, and I wouldn't be a boyfriend stealer." _Poke, poke_." Now, he's gonna hate me. He's with someone, and I told him I liked him anyway!!! And here I am, hoping against all hope that he still likes me, drops the other girl so he could be with me; maybe shove it in Ashley and Amber's faces so that they actually _back off_ and **leave him alone** and don't for one second think that I will let the opportunity pass by if Rachel tries somethin' 'cause she was definitely smug about the whole thing when she got together with Jake…" _Nudge, poke, nudge!_ "AND WHAT IS IT?!" She removed her hands and glared at her best friends. They were asking her to explain and now they interrupting her!

What was the matter with the world today?!

Oliver quickly backed away from poking Miley and Lilly put a hand to her eyes. She just pointed in a direction.

Miley turned around and saw Jake. He was wearing a slightly dazed expression especially after listening to her ramble. It was apparent that he read the letter already.

"Oh my God!" She got out of her seat and rushed out of the class, running into the bathroom. She heard Lilly ask, "Where is she going?" but ignored it. She wants to confront Jake (like after school, maybe even never) later rather than sooner. She washed her face. Oh what did she expect anyway? That he would take the note and read it later when it's time for bedtime?

She turned the faucet off and, for the first time since coming into the girl's bathroom, heard someone crying in one of the stalls. "Hello? Who's there?"

Whoever it was hiccupped and stopped her sobbing. "I," _hic_ "am gonna be fine." _Hic_. "You don't have to worry about me." _Hic_. "Just please, go away." More hiccupping ensued.

Miley quickly deduced that the crying girl was in the stall that was furthest into the bathroom. She went there and talked more softly. "It's okay if you don't want me to know who you are… but I want to help you out. Besides, there's ten minutes till class starts."

The hiccups were subsiding but the girl in the stall still kept silent.

"Tell you what; I'll talk first – I'll tell you why I'm in this bathroom right now… if you tell me why you're here. I'll even lock the door so no one can come inside."

"Trade secrets?" Her voice had a hopeful ring to it, as if the idea pleased her.

"Yeah."

"Will you go first?"

"Of course." Miley went ahead and checked the other stalls. The bathroom was empty. She locked the door. "Okay, I'm avoiding this guy I like. He's in all of my classes, and I gave him a letter where I confessed what I felt about him. I even went as far as to quote a song which basically says that I can only dream about him now that he's together with someone else. The thing is, **now **I am afraid of what he'll say or do, what will happen to us – especially since we are still friends now. I thought I was okay with just getting the truth out in the open. But I'm not. I'm also actually guilty of what I did too – because he has a girlfriend and I gave that letter anyway. I might as well have gone up to him and kissed him in front of his girlfriend. It was wrong."

The girl interrupted her, "It wasn't wrong. You were trying to get your feelings off your chest. If you kissed him, THAT would be wrong. You were just letting him know that you liked him. Now if he decides to go after you, while he's with his girlfriend and you know about it – then that would be wrong. If…" She trailed off and paused for a little while.

A little while passed before Miley decided to ask her to continue. "If what?"

"If he liked you back, and broke up with his girlfriend – it wouldn't be wrong either. You let him know you liked him; he wanted to pursue a relationship with you and didn't want to string the other girl along. It wouldn't be your fault, except if you pursued a relationship with the guy behind the other girl's back. Don't be guilty. You can't help who you liked anymore than he can help who he likes."

The more Miley thought about it, the more the guilty and uneasy feeling she had about the entire thing went away. Her fear of the consequences of her actions faded away too. "Thanks. Now, why couldn't I think of that?"

"It's because we, as human beings, focus so much on the inside details of what happened to us. It's _personal_ and we tend to make biased judgments or thoughts about it. If you get a chance to view your situation from an objective point of view, rather than the subjective, you will understand more about it – and make better decisions."

"Wow. You're really smart!"

"Thanks. Uhmm, I feel a lot better now. If you wouldn't mind will you go out ahead of me? I want to wash my face and I don't really want anyone to see me this way."

Miley said, "Oh sure! No problem. Glad I helped you out. And, thanks – whoever you are." She unlocked the bathroom and started to exit it. "I'll see you around."

"Some dreams come true, Miley. Just remember that."

"What? How did you know it – never mind… I am the only one in this school with this accent. But, what do you mean?"

She received no reply. She waited a little more before shrugging and focusing on her next task: go to class. Whatever is supposed happen, **will happen**. Might as well face the music now. She let the door close behind her as the girl in the furthermost stall exited.

Rachel shakily walked to the sink and washed her face. She whispered in the empty bathroom, "I knew it. I should have known." _But, now I know better_, she thought.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

……………………………………………… Jake/Miley………………………………………………

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_There was a spotlight on a sixteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and had piercing green eyes. She had a guitar and she was sitting on a stool. A roar of applause filled the entire room. _

_She cleared her throat and the crowd din quieted down, somewhat. "You guys are amazing. Now I know why my parents dared to dream about being up on a stage like this. Thank you!" More screams and applauses met her ears. _

"_**We want more! We want more!" **The crowd chanted._

"_Okay, okay. Chillax, you guys! I just want to take this time now, and tell you guys that it's been an AMAZING journey with all of you. Thanks to all of you for being here with me tonight; __my family and friends, my band, __the camera crew, the stage crew, the security personnel and of course, the fans."_

_More screams._

"_I want to take you guys all the way back to when I first started writing songs. I have never dared release this before, but in honor of two very important people in my life; I would like to sing this for you all. I hope you guys like it."_

_**Daddy told me a story one time**_

_**It was happy and it was sad**_

'_**Twas about how there was a boy who liked this girl**_

_**And whenever he had a chance he'd say that**_

_**He liked her and wondered if she would ever**_

_**Go out with him for dinner**_

_**But she said no –**_

_**So he'd ask if she'd want to go with him to the school dance**_

_**But she said no – **_

_**And because he had nothing else to say**_

_**He let her go on her way**_

_**He let her pass by while smiling with closed eyes**_

_**Not letting her see, that he was crying inside**_

_**Daddy told me a story one time**_

_**It was wonderful and it was painful**_

_**You see there was this boy who liked this girl**_

_**And when he's got the guts he'd say that**_

_**He liked her and wondered if she would like to**_

_**Go and watch a movie**_

_**But she said no –**_

_**So he'd asked if she would like to go for a walk on the beach**_

_**But she said – **_

_**And because he thought he knew what she would say**_

_**He let her go on her way**_

_**He let her pass by while smiling with closed eyes**_

_**Not seeing that she was melting little by little inside…**_

_**So I asked, "did she ever say yes?"**_

_**And daddy said, "the boy asked someone else..."**_

"_**What happened? Did they ever get together?"**_

_**Daddy smiled, "Well, she caught him unaware.**_

"_**She gave him a letter... it said what she had felt inside…"**_

_**Daddy told me a story one time**_

_**About when he was a boy…**_

…

…

…

…

…………………...

* * *

…………………...

Inside © Psyche (I am not about to divulge my real name!)


End file.
